Moments
by green eyes and blond girls
Summary: He gets her back for a few precious moments every year and for him that is much more valuable than anything else. Because he is hers and she is his and that will never change. 11/ Rose one-shot but could convert it into a story


The blonde trudged ever so slowly along the edge of the water, the cool waves lapping at her naked feet. A small smile graced her lips as she continued her stroll. Soon she drifted away from the shoreline, her steps much more quick and confident.

She stopped at a seemingly indifferent point in the vast uniform expanse of the beach, her widened smile proved otherwide. The wind caressed her hair, strands of it flying around in complete disarray. Her toes dug into the soft bounds of sand beneath them, eyes fixed steadily at a point before her as if she could see something others coudn't.

At some distance from the bayside, two people dressed in pitch black suit and sunglasses leaned against their jeep, their gazes upon the blond women before them. The women finally broke the eye contact and turned towards her male companion. "Every year!", she hissed," What the hell does she do every year standing in that same freakin' spot. Never anything different, just stands and stares!".

"Hush now", his companion whispered to her," everybody has their secrets. Her especially. And I don't know what would happen if she knew how much you badmouthed her."

The woman smirked,"Oh come now David, as if she doesn't know. That women can read people inside out. I'm sure she knows perfectly well that we come out here every damn year just to watch her. What is so special about a beach in Norway for heaven's sake! Couldn't have picked somewhere warmer could she?"

The man chuckled at his partners frustration," I think there is more to it you know. Not just the date, I think even the place holds some special meaning for her. Can't you see it in her eyes? Its like she just waits for the entire year for this day".

The woman murmured sarcastically," Friends with your boss! Especially the saviour of this world and the most influential woman on earth You must be so lucky! Honestly, contrary to popular belief, she is daft. Brilliant, but nonetheless daft." But her voice betrayed her purpose. They both cared for this woman deeply and they both knew it.

"You know what? I hope she finds what she looks for some day. She deserves it."

The woman had seen the two talk about her fervently from the corner of her eye. A ghost of a smile etched on her face. Those two were the closest thing she had to a family. Any minute now, she thought to herself. She had been doing this for ten years now. Nearly 35 years old she was. She closed her eyes, thinking what he would think of her so mature. For him, she would always be his pink and yellow human and for her, he would always be the one that made her feel alive for the first time. Any moment now she thought, her feet digging even deeper into the sand.

e

In a different universe far far away...

"Come on Ponds",he screamed at the redhead and the blonde as he literally dragged them towards the TARDIS. "What the-", Rory began but Amy was faster.

"Doctor, stop! I know the date okay. But this time I'm not going without an explanation. So begin. Now!".The Doctor had an almost pleading look on his face. But this time she wasn't going to let him escape.

"No, raggedy man. Not this time. Every year at the same date and same time you whisk us off to some beach in Norway, emphasis on Norway, then not even let us come close while you stand on the beach and stare and murmur under your breath."

"Okay I will explain, I promise. But not now, we don't have time."

Rory stared at him incredulously," Its a time machine, doctor!"

"Yes it is Pond",he nodded," but it has to be done in such a way that my timeline is linear. I told you, explanations later". The TARDIS doors closed behind them as he began to dance around the console, the manic glint even more defined. The TARDIS lurched about, but less so than usual and a silent humming filled the ship.

The Doctor smiled endearingly at the TARDIS for the longing they shared for their pink and yellow human. She was as as eager as him. "Here we are, exact same spot", he yelled, rubbing his hands gleefully.

He looked back to see a resigned look on the ponds' faces."Well go on. We'll just have to watch from the monitor while you do that wierd ritual thing. Don't even know why you make us tag along".

The Doctor made his way to the doors, flinging them open with unrestored gusto. Just before leaving he turned one last time."Cause you're the closest thing I've got to a family now", he said a emotionally, his voice cracking a bit before covering it up with a grin and rushing out.

Amy's face broke into a small smile," Oh the things he does!", she said to Rory who looked a bit grim."Always has to drag us in doesn't he", he replied dejectedly. He had been really looking forward to a quite night with his wife. Only the Doctor would barge in at 3 in the night on a Sunday.

"Oh leave him be Rory, he has done so much for us. The most we can do is be there when he wants."

The Doctor pranced about the beach, childish excitement oozing from him. He stopped at the same spot where he had done one of the most heart-wrenching deeds in his life. The day he had let his Rose slip from his fingers. That day he had left a bit of himself on the parallel universe. His hearts, both of them were no longer his. They belonged to his beloved, universes apart from him.

He removed his boots in an instant, curling his toes into the cold grains of sand. He knew she would be doing the same thing. It was moments away, that brief connection for a few seconds that he cherished above every other hour in his life. He would give all his life for these few seconds of delight. The universe had been a bit kind to him after all.

Suddenly, the image sizzled to life before him. Rose tyler, now thirty five most probably, with her blond hair flying behind her in a golden halo. The smile of hers that lighted up his world. Her eyes were closed though, denying him a look of her dazzling brown pupils. Oh how he wished Amy and Rory could see her. But only he who could and in some ways he liked that.

"Rose, open your eyes",he said softly. Oh, she didn't look a day older. He could just stand there gazing at her but time was limited. Just then the image unfocused a bit, driving a nail into his heart as he was painfully reminded that it was nothing but an echo. Like a video-chat but one that could happen at only a specific time and place and lasted for just a few, tantalising seconds.

"Its still difficult to imagine you look like this Doctor. You look younger than me now", she chuckled. He loved it when she laughed. Heck, he loved when she looked at him!

"One day I'll be back Rose Tyler. And I'll whisk you away to the stars again"

You can't Doctor. Both universes would suffer. You know that", she tried to sound stern but he knew she wished the same.

"One day, when I've endured too far, suffered too much, I'll be selfish enough to do that. The worlds will burn but you'll be with me." They just stared at each other in a trance noy wanting to waste time on words before the Doctor began to feel the connection breaking. As usual he felt he had wasted his time with her. He had lived a thousand years, maybe will live a thousand more but those few seconds every year was everything for him.

"Rose the connection, its breaking. Its too fast! I want more time", he whined. Most would think it childish but Rose never would.

"I see, you wore my favourite bowtie", she said.

The Doctor seemed stumped for a moment," You like it? Come to think of it, you never said anything about this attire. She gave gis favourite tongue-in-teeth smile, making his hearts stop."I like bowties. Bowties are cool". Just those words, uttered genuinely, made him fall even more in love with her. "Its time", he said finally,"I can hold it only so much longer".

"Yes it is Doctor. Goodbye".

"Oh wait!", he yelped frantically,"I found a way to extend the breach. Next time maybe we'll be able to see each other for minutes rather than seconds. That is if a future version hasn't whisked you away by then while the universe implodes.", he finished with a cheeky grin.

They both smiled wildly. It took just that much to make him euphoric-more time with Rose. The image was fading now. "I love you, Rose Tyler", he whispered softly. She held back a grin.

"Quite right too", her final words rang out as the image stopped altogether.

Her presence was gone now, leaving him cold and lonely. He breathed deeply, trying to feel some evidence of her presence but there was none.

He slowly walked back to TARDIS. Soon he'll be back to saving worlds and changing lives. But she will always be at the front of his mind.

Because they were a match made in heaven, the starcrossed lovers.

The Doctor and The Bad Wolf.

The stuff of legends.


End file.
